A centralized laboratory is required to provide and maintain cells for three projects in this Program. This core facility also will assist in the development of new approaches and procedures involving cell culture. There are eight specific aims: 1) Grow cells required for the experiments planned by the research projects, 2) Passage active cultures and maintain frozen stocks, 3) Prepare, sterilize and test culture media, and maintain quality control, 4) Procure, initiate and maintain new cell lines requested by program investigators, 5) Prepare primary cultures of human umbilical vein endothelial cells, 6) Grow endothelial cells on microcarrier beads, and develop similar procedures for other adherent cells, 7) Prepare CaCo-2 cultures on micropore filters, and 8) Train new program scientists in tissue culture techniques, and assist project investigators in the development of cell culture approaches to research problems.